Mario MLSS (Smash Legend Bros. Swich)
Summary Mario MLSS is neutral, negative complex, chaotic neutral, antagonist hero version of Mario and is main antagonist of Smash Legend Bros. Swich. He is fusion of all fanon sprite versions of MLSS game. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Mario Origin: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Gender: '''Male '''Age: 24-25 Classification: '''Human/Plumber '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled hammer wielder, Water Manipulation with the F.L.U.D.D., Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Time Travel, Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards or Stop Watch), Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other powerups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, etc., Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Stat Debuffing, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit Attack Potency: 'High Outerverse level 'Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: 'High Outerverse level 'Striking Strength: 'High Outerverse level 'Durability: '''High Outerverse level '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Limitless Standard Equipment: '''Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. '''Intelligence: Infinite Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jump: Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: * Spin Jump: Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. * Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. * Super Jump Punch: Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. * Super Jump: Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. * Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. * Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name): Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: * Fireball: Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. * Firebrand: Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. * Fire Orb: Mario fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. * Super Flame: Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. * Ultra Flame: Mario launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. * Fire Swing: Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. * Fire Strike: Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. * Fiery Metal Mario: Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Cappy: A Bonneter that Mario befriended with. He grants Mario's signature cap special powers: * Cap Throw: Mario throws his hat which then returns to him like a boomerang. It can use to attack enemies, hit objects multiple times, clears poisonous terrains, and gain additional maneuvers. * Homing Cap Throw: Mario throw his hat which then seeks and hits the nearest enemy. * Spin Throw: Mario throws his cap and it spins around him for a few seconds, attacking anyone within the radius. * Capture: After his cap is thrown at his target, Mario begins taking control of the said target. This move can possess multiple creatures and even inanimate objects. Invisibility Hat: An extremely rare hat that enables Mario to becomes invisible after wearing it. Iron Hammer: Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Mario and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. Jet Board Dash: Mario rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. Bomb Derby: Mario summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. Cannonball Chuck: Mario summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: * Fire Mario: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. * Cape Mario: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. * Superstar Mario: Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility * Tanooki Mario: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly * Raccoon Mario: Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. * Hammer Mario: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking * Metal Mario: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds * Vanish Mario: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds * Boo Mario: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos * Ice Mario: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). * Mega Mario: Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds * Rock Mario: Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) * Rainbow Mario: Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump * White Tanooki Mario: This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. * White Raccoon Mario: Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. * Gold Mario: Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks * Cat Mario: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability * Double Mario: Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. TRANFORMATIONS(Supers): Star Spirit Mario, Hyper Star Spirit Mario, Star Spirit God Mario. Others Notable Victories: Kirby (Mildly Wanked) Kirby (ScrewAttack) Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) Goku (Hyped) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku Saitama (FFTOTW) Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) Mario (SMG4) Mayro Son Goku (Theoretical Inevitable DBS Super Saiyan God Rainbow) Son Goku (Super Manga) Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) Jeffy Alive Sans Error!Sans Notable Losses: Mayron Starek Legenrok Jessica Ganbison Rainbow Dash (True Profile) Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Goku fan fiction edition Goku (How Bread wants it) Saitama (Mythic) One Punch Man Goku (Wanked) Saitama (Brazilian Fandom) Goku (MvC) Kirby (DeviantArt) Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) Vegeta (teamfourstar) Vegeta (Deviantart) The C.C. Above All Saitama Saitama (Omni-God) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Gohan Blanco Shaggy Rogers (Cometverse) EOGT Goku (Fanon) Mario (Wanked) White Tanooki Mario(Wanked) Flan-chan (Composite) Star Mario (fan version) HYPE! Rare Akuma Inconclusive Matches: Kirby (Smash Legend Bros.) Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters ( As Pinkamena ) Category:Hero Characters Category:Superheros Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Good Character Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Game bosses Category:Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Tier 1 Category:Fighter Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fight this guy Category:Demi-God Category:Mario Bros. Category:Forgotten Mario Brothers Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Devil Category:Demons Category:"Demons" Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles